Notes, Curls and Devious Inner Frenchman!
by Gamer-chan
Summary: After a session of note passing during a conference, Ivan makes a fatal mistake of pulling on Canada's curl. Uke!Russia x Seme!Canada. Nothing too sensitive, but rated T for sensual situations and Devious Inner Frenchman. Juat a little one-shot probably, unless someone wants more... The story is better than this description... ( )
1. Notes, Curls and Devious Inner Frenchmen

The Devious Inner Frenchman

Canada IS OOC (out of character) because the major Ukeness of Russia just brings out that Frenchman within him, that devious inner Frenchman…

DeviousFrenchman!Canada x Uke!Russia

Once upon a time in an anime called Hetalia, a World Meeting was taking place. If you call havoc a World Meeting.

It was like every other meeting that had ever taken place, full of chaos and countries bickering to one another. England and France were (once again…) fighting over something

absolutely pointless. America was saying he was the hero, Canada was being himself as Russia was staring off into space, glancing at him from time to time. Japan was scolding China over some off-brand product China was making. All while innocent little Italy was sleeping. Yep, that's a World Conference. That is, until Germany flipped a table and told them all to shut up. (GERMANY! Quit breakin' my tables!)

Canada's P.o.V.

All the countries were fighting, once again. It was seriously starting to tick me off… No one noticed me or asked my opinion so I don't really see why I come to these meetings.

"_I can't help but to wonder if I were to snap and kill a bunch of people, I wonder where I would hide all the bodies. I could probably leave them out in the woods behind my house to freeze and decay."_ I muttered to myself, just to see if anyone was listening, alas nothing happened.

I felt like I was being stared at, and after a quick look around, my eyes meet the violet ones of my arctic neighbor, Russia. Probably the only nation that liked hockey and ice in general as much as I did. As Germany barked at people to be seated so the meeting could start, he sat himself next to me, which made me smile, I have, deep down, always had a crush on the Russian. He was just so beautiful yet, dangerous, kinda like winter itself.

He was scribbling on a piece of paper, as I laid my head on the table and began to snooze, until I was being poked in the cheek. Russia was avidly taking notes, and I saw a folded piece of paper in front of me. I folded it and read Russia's decent English.

Hello Matvey!

You seem sad, Everything is okay, da?

I sighed and wrote back

Yeah, Russia I'm fine.

I'm just tired of being ignored and having to put up with America, he's so annoying sometimes.

Russia stared at the note with an annoyed face.

SOMEtimes?

Okay, Fine a lot of times. But it's just the way he is yeah know…

Da, I see, it's just, I don't really see how, IN GODS NAME you two are even related

You really think so? I get mistaken for him a lot, and I mean A LOT. Either they think I'm him or they don't see me at all…

I see Matvey, I just think it is funny that you seem to do nothing about it

What do you mean?

I wait to see if you will something about it, that is all

I didn't write anything back, I didn't really know what to say at this point, but I couldn't help continually coming to mind. '_I wait to see if you will do something about it.' _What did he mean? I mean, at the rate people notice me, it would take something huge like a world war or me becoming Allies with someone they… _would never expect. _I sighed, understanding what he meant now. Sorry Russia, even though I seem weak, I won't be becoming one with Russia anytime soon, Thank You.

TiMe SkIp ArU~ (p.s. China is forced to do my time skips, and you can't help him.) 

"Dude's this meeting is over!" America yelled as he dashed out ahead of many other nations who wanted to get out of this stuffy meeting room. Since Russia was basically the only one still here (the Baltics were here, but as if they would do anything.) so I decided to talk to him about his clever little note.

"Hey Russia." He turned to me, with the same smile he always had.

"Hello Matvey! You wish to talk to me, da?"

"Yep.." But I didn't say anything, I just stared. I meant say something but, a part within me just said to stare, so I did.

"What is it Matvey?" I still said nothing, just standing there. My curl gave a little bounce as I shifted my weight and. I could see Russia staring at it. Before I said anything, he reached up his hand and reached for it. '_Russia, Please don't do it, please, good god don't….' _

But, it was too late. TUG~ I felt my body heat up, my mind was completely out of it now. A slow smirk crawl its way upon my face. I chuckled and truth be told, Russia was a bit unsettled.

"What is it Matvey? Are you okay?" I smiled, gladly the room was empty. I reached my hand to his cheek and slowly slid two fingers down his cheek bone and back up, making him blush.

"Oh, sweet, innocent, little Ivan. You shouldn't've done that~." Russia was blushing even harder at the deeper tone that my voice had taken. I took a step forward, and he took a step back until we reached the closed door. (That opened to the inside. Major Disadvantage)

"C-Canada, what-"Canada smiled a smile to Russia. Russia stood confused and very frazzled, this had never happened before…

"Russia, I've always had a thing for you..~ you know…" Ivan blushed even more, he was now shaking, he was scared of what was going to happen next. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him down to his knees hugging him.

"Matvey, I'm confused, what do you mean?"

"I like you Ivan, your adorable, innocent, weak, delicate-"

"I am not!" Ivan exclaimed with an ever so present blush. "I am not delicate nor weak!" I smirked. I nuzzled into his neck, finding his soft spot immediately and abused it. Ivan held back a moan but to no avail. I pulled off Russia's scarf and wrapped it around myself. He didn't look too happy about that.

"Matvey. Give. That. Back…" Ivan gave off his evil aura, I rolled my eyes as I took a few steps back.

"No." Ivan blinked, his aura fazing, then coming back to its full strength.

"No, not until you say I'm not weak."

"I never said you were Matvey." I smirked and took a couple more steps till coming to the table and hopping up onto it without a second thought that it had to be at least four feet off the ground.

"But, I can read between the lines, Ivan~ I know you want me to become one with you, which would imply that I was weaker than you. But~ I'm not." He stared as he came to the table's edge, predictable from the start.

"I never said you were weak, Matvey.. You think too much into things."

"Really~? Am I really? SO can you explain why you've been staring at me all meeting long...?" He froze up, unable to respond. I smiled and kneeled beside him on top the table.

"Its fine Russia, I'm just kidding…" I said as I wrapped the scarf around his neck and ruffled his hair, jumping down off the table, picking up my stuff and stood by him. I blinked, hunching over a bit

"I-Ivan are you all right?"

RUssiA poV.

"I-Ivan are you all right?" I stood confused. After I had pulled Matvey's curl, he seemed to act like a total different person, but he said he liked me… Is that true? Probably not… But what was that about? All because I pulled Matvey's curl? Does that make him the dark person he just was?

"Matvey… what just happened..?" He sighed, squirming in his spot.

"Sorry, It's just that, when people pull on my curl, I can act weird. France says it brings out my inner Frenchmen. But I never remember what happens.."

"Does that mean you like me?"

"Did I, say? uh… I-I-I, o-of course I like you…" He said quietly..

'_I think I'm in love…'_

Canada smiled softly.

"Would you like to come over for some hockey and hot cocoa?" I smiled.

"Da! I would love to!" Ivan couldn't wait to have fun, and maybe even pull Mattie's curl again…

~Le End Of Zhe Story~


	2. Author's Note for the Series

Note for CanRus series

Hey everyone, LeNekopan here! I have been thinking and have decided to turn this one-shot into a bunch of one-shot fluffs and (maybe) lemons.

_With the lemons,_ I can't write them well, want to write one to add to this collaboration?, **You will be mentioned in the description and at the start of the chapter.** _(It doesn't have to be a lemon, any story will do, just remember, __**if you already posted it or its not yours, DON'T SEND IT TO ME.**__I'll get copyright, and that's bad.__ I know it seems odd to ask for people to write stories to add to someone else's story collaboration, but I thought that if they weren't very well known (or are) they might want to spread their works out more, is all. That and I kinda want a lemon or two on here, but I cant write them __worth crap..)_

I also need at least 2-3 more ideas, so I can pump them out at a steady pace. I've got about 3 solid ideas so far.

I would like to at least get 10 reviews total on the first one before I post another.

**Thank you to:  
Burningpelt  
Jags16  
NuclearParadise  
****For reviewing so far. Your awesome like a Prussian!**

I am taking requests of all kinds. If you have questions, feel free to message me. Send requests through messaging or comments.

I also looking for a beta for this.

Any help, may it be reviews, suggestions/ideas, betas, and/or stories to add to this collaboration are _**ALL APRECIATED.**_

Thank you all for reading my first one, I didn't really think it would get any reads.

Keep Calm and Write On,

LeNekopan


	3. So, This is Love?

Because Oh My Holy Roman Empire I Never Thought Anyone Would Want A Sequel…

…

But You All Do, So Here's A Little Gift From Me To You.

Another One-Shot That Follows The First

I Have Some Plans For These Awkwardly In Love Mo-Fos.

((By The Way, Leave A Comment With Another Country You Like To Ship With Russia (Other Than Canada Of Course, Cause Why Else Are You Here?) I Need A Nation For An Idea That's Brewing In My Mind.. Muehehe~))

Words That Are Not English Are Either From Personal Knowledge Or Google Translate, Feel Free To Correct Me If It Is Your Native Language Or You Find Any Errors ((You Probably Know It Better Than Me))

P.S. I have a personal headcanon that both Canada and America have a "thing" for accents. If you know what I mean ;) Muehehehehe~

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, the meeting was over and Russia began to pack up his things. Canada walked up behind him silently. Russia turned and was a bit surprised to see the Canadian was so close to him.

"Um…Ivan…" Canada stuttered, the Russian smiled.

"Da?" Canada's face was about as red as his flag and he seemed to be slouching more than usual.

"I'm so so sorry about what happened at the last meeting…" Russia laughed a little, and patted the Canadian on the head.

"Do not worry Matvey! It is water under the bridge!" He laugh. "Besides, you seemed very much not like yourself." Canada blushed at the nickname.

'_Damn, why is it that his accent is so… ' _Canada blushed more.

"O-oh, That's uh.. kind of what it does.." Russia tilted his head in confusion, meanwhile Canada blushed at look on Russia's face.

"Is it some sort of system of defense..?" Canada shook his head.

"Ah…No.." Canada's face paled. _Has no-one told him about what curls do..? I mean, he hangs out with China a lot, so I thought he would have known, since China has one…'_

Russia continued to be confused.

'_So does it kind __of work as to change his personality?... Why would he need a change of personality for..?'_

"Um.. ah.." Canada was shifting back and forth uncomfortably.

"You should stand up straight more often." Canada snapped out of his stuttering state, and looked up to Russia.

"Huh..?"

"You stood up straight when you were acting different, you should do it more often!"

Canada paused a bit at the odd request, but eventually did stand straight up, which was something that he felt like he hadn't done in ages. Russia laughed, waving his hand over Canada's head and his own.

"You are almost as tall as me!" Canada blinked.

_I never noticed how when I stand up straight, I can see right into his eyes… They really seem to shine.. _

Russia's soft laugh and firm pat on his shoulder shook Canada out of his daze..

"If Matvey stood like this all of the time, I bet people would notice him much more often!" Canada blushed and looked down.

"I'm okay if you're the only one who sees me.." He muttered under his breath. Russia leaned forward a bit, while Canada's brain was going on overdrive. Russia, the country he had been admiring, was leaning close enough to kiss him right now…

"Prosti*, but what was that?" ((*Sorry))

Canada tensed. "NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!"

Russia looked at him confused, he picked up his paperwork and tucked into his suitcase.

"Well, I will see Matvey at next meeting, da?" Canada nodded, too embarrassed to say a word, and with a simple wave Russia left. Canada collapsed into the nearest chair, sighing in relief. He felt like if he had been any closer to Russia, he might have fainted…

'_Ugh… Why does he have to be so clueless… and why is this so hard!? When he pulled my curl, I actually could do it… but now I can't even look him in the eye without turning into some squealing—'_

*RINGRING

Canada, in a sluggish manner, whipped out his phone.

"Oui?"

"Bonjour mon petit!* You are still coming over to your Papa's, no?" Canada shot up out of the chair. ((*Hello My Little One))

_How could I have forgotten!?_

"Ah! Oui! I'm sorry! I got sidetracked by something, I'll be over as soon as I can!" And Canada quickly dashed out the door.

Canada arrived at his Papa's flustered and out of breath. France opened the door, and chuckled.

"Flustered and out of breath already?^" France laughed to himself as Matthew turned even more red. "Come in~" The Frenchman opened his door wide, gestering for the Canadian come in. They sat down, and after a few minutes of stiff conversation, Francis decided to pop the question.

"So, I saw you stayed after with Ivan. What were you two talking about?" Matthew turned a bit red.

"O-oh, it's... It's not important." Francis laughed as Matthew looked away, with a light blush on his cheeks.

Francis knew what that ment. He was a bit surprised that Ivan was well- Matthew's love intrest. But now that he thought about it.. Francis smirked, he had to know...

"Oh~ Nothing?" Francis leaned foreward in his chair, his legs crossed.

"Y-Yes... Nothing at all." Matthew leaned back, away from francis's heated gaze. Francis grinned and hugged Matthew, which was a bit awkward seeing as they were separated by a small coffee table between them.

"What are you hugging me for?!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Mon Canada is in love!" Matthew tensed and shoved France away, or he tried. Francis nuzzled the Canadian's cheek. "And I never would have guessed you'd love Ivan~ Aw so cute!" Canada blushed even more and with as much force he cared to muster, shoved the Frenchman back into his seat. Francis was a bit surprised, but he looked dead into Matthew's eyes.

"You are in love, aren't you? Oh, Oui, you are~ I can see it in your eyes~" Matthew blushed and turned away from Francis.

"S-stop it..." Matthew had turned so red it was unhealthy. He knew Francis was not going to let it drop now... He sighed.

"All right, I... I think I'm in love.." Francis squeed.

"You think? Well," Francis sits up a little more. "Tell me, what do you like about Ivan?" Matthew played with his fingers, not being able to help imagining Ivan in his mind.

"Well, I love his eyes, and how they shine when he talks to me. I love his accent and how confident he is... and how even after all he's been through, he stood tall and taken it all on his shoulders. I love how excited he gets when he talks about things he likes, like sunflowers. I just... love how he makes me feel.."

Francis placed a hand over his gaping mouth, ah... his boy had it bad...

"Oh, Mathieu.." Francis's heart clentched. It had been a while since he had heard of a love so, so... genuine. Francis moved over onto the loveseat where Matthew was sitting and took Matthew's shaking hands into his own.

"Do you want me to help you, Mathieu?" Matthew shook his head. "Non?"

"I don't know... I just... I don't know what to do. When I'm around him, I can't think. I'm worried that if he pulls my curl-" Matthew stopped as France paled slightly.

"He pulled your curl?"

"Yeah, I ended up doing a few things I wish I hadn't..."

"Like? Matthew, it's okay to tell me." Matthew sighed.

"I took his scarf, and I called him weak, one too many times. I really expected him to be mad at me.. but... he just told me it was water under the bridge..." France frowned. That was quite odd, Ivan never let people call him weak, and no one EVER touched his scarf.. So maybe...

"I see..." Matthew frowned as Francis stood and looked at the time. He slowly began to basically drag Matthew to the door. Matthew was extremely confused at the Frenchman actions.

"Ah, ha! Look at the time~ You should be getting home Matthew, it's getting quite late and you don;t want to get caught up on the streets at night. Good noght Matthew!" Francis said rushed as he pushed the Canadian out the door, leaving Matthew more confused then ever.

"...Ok then..." Matthew muttered to himself as he decided it would probably be best to just shrug it off and head home. His papa was weird.

Meanwhile inside, Francis was trying to piece together Ivan's strange attitude. Ivcan would never let ANYONE touch his scarf, and if someone called him weak... most wouldn't.. haven't gotten away with doing as such. But Matthew did without a blink of the eye...

That would only mean that Ivan... The Frenchman grinned to himself. It was going to be tricky, but those two were going to get together. Even if he might need to give them a bit of a _push _every once and a while.

* * *

Fun fact: The line where France says "Flustered and out of breath already?" was something I immediately thought of after I typed the line "Matthew arrived at France's flustered and out of breath." i thought to myself. '_Man you just got to Francis's and you're already flustered?' _And I thought about leaving an Author's note there and commenting that... But i thought it would be more funny if you guys heard Francis say it. And it is pretty funny and I'm kinda proud of it.


End file.
